


I'm Sorry, What?

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: Surprise - she's pregnant! James springs the news on Molly, even if he hadn't gone into the conversation with the intention of doing so.





	I'm Sorry, What?

Molly hadn’t known someone was watching her while she checked on the food in the oven. But when she gingerly stood up - she wasn’t that far along in the pregnancy, but you wouldn’t know it based on her appearance - she was startled to see James Potter watching her from the door frame of the kitchen. James softly laughed.  
“Sorry, Molls. Didn’t mean to scare you.” James had gone to Hogwarts with Molly’s twin brothers. They were a few years older than him, but they instantly hit it off. Whether James was prepared or not, that practically meant you were family in Molly’s eyes. “When were you going to tell me you were pregnant again?” he added as he eyed her swollen belly. Molly also looked down at her belly as she put a hand to the side of it.   
“We were waiting until the second trimester,” she said as a smile appeared on her tired, worn face. “After my pregnancy with the twins, we were worried.” By nature, pregnancy with twins was already high risk, but Molly also had the added fact that she had three other kids and now she was four months into her fifth pregnancy with five kids. A look of surprise appeared for a second on James’ face, making Molly laugh.   
“What?” he asked as a sheepish smile appeared on his face.  
“I get that look from everyone when they find out I’m only four months pregnant,” she said as she rested against the counter behind her. “This is my fifth pregnancy, one of said pregnancies being with twins.” James smiled - a smile Molly thought she recognized, if only because she had seen it on her own husband.  
“Well, I guess some congratulations are in order,” James said as he pushed himself off from the door frame, walked further into the kitchen and gave the redhead a hug. James knew it was way too early to tell anyone about Lily. They had only found out the week before, but given Molly’s history with pregnancy, she was basically an expert.   
“I suppose I’m going to have to get used to having a belly in between Lily and I,” he said as he pulled away and looked down at the swollen belly belonging to Molly that protruded in between the two of them.  
“You should be used to it by now,” Molly said as she laughed. “You’ve known me since before Bill was bo - I’m sorry, what?” she added as realization dawned on her. Had he implied Lily was pregnant?  
James couldn’t help but to smile as realization creeped into Molly’s demeanor. It widened only when that realization made a full circle and Molly fully understood the implication of what he said.   
“We found out last week,” he replied. Molly had been right, she had seen that smile on James’ face that she had seen many times on her own husband’s face.   
“I guess congratulations are in order for everyone,” Molly said as a genuine, happy smile appeared on her face, which instantly brightened her tired and worn face. She gave James another big hug. Unlike what Molly said, James never did get used to having a baby bump prodding at his own belly.   
“Contrary to popular belief, I haven’t gotten used to your belly. Even with how big you got with the twins.”   
“You know, Arthur says the same thing,” Molly said as she laughed. James laughed and went down to his knees, much like Arthur did when he talked to her bump.  
“Hey, little guy,” he started to say before he caught himself (he knew how Molly was about having a girl), “or little girl. You better show little Potter the ways of the world. You’ll have about four of five months on him or her.” Molly rested her hands on her belly and rubbed softly. She thought she felt a soft fluttering kick and the smile that had appeared on her face while James was talking to her unborn little one only grew. She grabbed one of James’ hand and put it against the area she thought she felt a kick.   
“That’s another thing you’ll never get used to - feeling kicks,” she said softly, her hand resting against the younger man she considered a third brother. James smiled before removing his hand from her belly and moved so his arm was dropped around her shoulder, his body also resting against the counter behind the two of them. Molly wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his body, relaxing ever so slightly.   
“You’re going to be a good dad,” she said. He didn’t know how she did it, but it was as if she was answering his unspoken words.  
“Hopefully I can live up to your husband.”  
“You will, sweetie. You will.”


End file.
